


Everblue, Evergreen

by epherians



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Arguing, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Making Up, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: As far as Hippo was concerned, the planning for this party was a total nightmare…Written for @mahou-snowjou for the Mermaid Melody Secret Santa 2019.
Relationships: Houshou Hanon/Touin Rina
Kudos: 6





	Everblue, Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @mahou-snowjou on Tumblr, whose favorite characters are Rina, Hanon, Hippo, and Seira and whose favorite pairings are Rina/Hanon and Hippo/Happiness. Enjoy!

As far as Hippo was concerned, the planning for this party was a total nightmare. They had an hour before the guests were due to arrive, but Rina and Hanon started quarreling and Lucia was helplessly trying to get her friends to see reason. The penguin could only wonder if it was his fault for trying to keep the mermaid team organized, as his constant announcements seemed to have been the fire starter…

“Everyone! I must remind you that we have _three hours_ until our guests arrive! All of you must be working on the preparations right now!”

“That’s right, Hippo! Perhaps we could be setting up faster if only _someone_ wasn’t lazing around!” Rina insisted.

“Hey! Are you talking about me!?” Hanon looked up from where she sat on the floor, surrounded by balloons. “I’ve been blowing all these balloons, so don’t say I’ve been lazing around! What about _you?_ ”

“We were supposed to put up decorations—you know, the kind that takes _three_ people to help set up?” Rina emphasized.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t hear you!” Hanon turned away with a humph. “Besides, it’s not like I knew how important these decorations are to you!”

“Both of you need to calm down, please!” Lucia pleaded, but it was no use once Rina and Hanon turned their backs on each other, literally, and made it clear they wanted to work alone.

“It’s no use, Lucia,” Hippo told her with a sigh. “We’ll have to keep moving on with setup and hope those two will see reason…”

Reason, as it turns out, came in the form of Seira when she and Nicola came home from shopping for dinner. Nicola had seen too many petty squabbles among the Pearl Piari princesses and wanted no part in it, concentrating on cooking instead. The curious orange princess asked, “What’s wrong with Rina and Hanon?”

“The three of us were supposed to work on setup,” Lucia explained, “but now it seems like they’re not in the mood to hang banners or Christmas tree ornaments…”

“I could help you!” Seira volunteered. “Putting up decorations sounds like fun!”

Putting up decorations was, in fact, _not_ easy when you had a teenage klutz, a little girl, and a penguin trying to balance on ladders while dealing with a large fabric. When Rina came back and saw this, she knew how terribly unsafe this was.

“What is going on? Why is Seira up on that ladder!?”

“Sorry, Rina!” Lucia exclaimed. “But we have to get the banners up or else our party will look really embarrassing…”

It was then that Hanon also came back to the main room and immediately saw what was going on. “Okay, that’s it—Seira, you need to get down from the ladder _now!_ ”

“But, who’s going to do the decorations?”

“We will,” Rina readily answered. “Hippo, you can step down from the ladder, too.”

“Sorry, Lucia, but this job requires three people to set it up, you know!” Hanon teased, much to the klutzy pink mermaid’s dismay.

It really seemed like Hanon and Rina put their differences aside once they saw what they still needed to do. As the Pearl Piari team slowly mobilized into Party-Hosting Mode, they were so focused on having their guests over that they didn’t have a moment to enjoy the party themselves until several hours later, once everyone was gathered in the living room for singing and hot chocolate by the fire.

“Hey, Hanon, about earlier…” Rina approached her friend when they had some space to themselves.

“Oh, you still remembered that, huh?” Hanon laughed nervously. “Sorry I was being such a stuck-up kid again.”

“That’s not your fault at all, I should be the one to apologize!” Rina quickly explained. “I was too blindsided to start blaming you out of nowhere.”

“That’s okay, we all get a bit reckless when we’re under stress, don’t we?” Hanon assured her, “It’s water under the bridge now, Rina. We managed to put together another successful party, we should enjoy it!”

Rina smiled. “You’re right, we probably should.”

It was at that moment when they got up, they found a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway.

“Wait… who put that there!?” Hanon asked in shock.

“You might want to follow tradition, you two! I know a lot of us have…!” Caren called from the main room.

“Rina, we don’t have to if we don’t want, it’s just a-”

Hanon was interrupted when Rina swiftly kissed her on the lips. The green princess looked down afterwards. “I’m sorry if you…”

“Wait… what if I liked it?”

“What?”

“I liked that, Rina…” Hanon was now blushing as she held onto her dear friend’s hand. “I was wondering if we could…maybe do it again?”

“Sure…” Rina said before leaning into another kiss that the two shared.

(“Finally!” Lucia said to Seira as they secretly watched from a door. “I was waiting for them to realize feelings for ages!”

“Oh, so that was why you needed my help putting up mistletoe?” The orange princess asked.

“Shhh, we’re not gonna tell them we did that, okay?” The pink princess winked. “This is our little secret~!”

“Right!”)


End file.
